Lucy's Back
by Lavender56
Summary: Lucy comes back for another visit at Condor Studios! But does she have something else in mind other than blindfolded makeovers and making dreamcatchers? Multi-chap! Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first author's note! And my first Fanfic!**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story Lucy's Back. I hope it's not terrible. **

**And now I present you with the first chapter of Lucy's Back.**

Sonny's POV

I woke up this morning feeling tired and excited. And after I had my coffee I remembered why. Lucy's coming!

I quickly took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ran straight for my mom's room.

"Mom! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"What is it?" I heard her say. Then I also heard her mumble something about me being energetic.

"Can you take me to work early today?" I asked in my polite voice.

She took a look at the clock.

"Honey, it's 4:30 in the morning. I don't think the doors will even be unlocked. So could you please at least wait until its daylight?"

"Fine." I have to wait for four more hours? Darn it! I can't wait to get my own car.

_*******_

Lucy's POV

Finally I'm here in L.A.

That was a long and irritating flight. And for what? For Chad's, Tawni's, Zora's, and pretty much everyone in Condor Studio's plan? I can't do this to my best friend. Isn't there an easier way? And I never, _ever,_ wanted to be the main part of the plan.

I didn't want to be Chad Dylan Cooper's fake girlfriend.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Please let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy! I thought people were going to hate my story!**

**I got inspiration in English class today, so I decided to write another chapter.**

**I want to thank my first reviewers:**

**Luckyme123**

**DannySamLover20**

**It'sapartyintheUK**

**DemiandSelenaFan**

**Thanks!**

Sonny's POV

I came in to Condor Studios with a smile. I couldn't wait until Lucy got here. She probably wouldn't come until noon. So I had some time to spare.

Tawni was doing what she usually did, look in the mirror and put on mascara. But then she put it down, turned around, and asked, "Why are you so happy?"

"Lucy's coming back!" I yelled.

"Calm down Sonny. Don't act like a crazy person."

"Do you want to hear my plans for today?"

"Not really."

"I'll tell you anyway." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me it's not going to have some stupid name like Fun-Genda or something like that."

"Of course not Tawni. It's my Fun-Genda 2."

"In that case I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"No where." Then Tawni ran off and left. She's been acting so weird lately. Even for _Tawni._ But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there was a shoe sale somewhere. Or maybe it was something else…

Tawni's POV

I rushed to the front doors, took out my cell phone and dialed Lucy's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lucy. It's Tawni."

"Oh, hi Tawni." Man, she sounded sad.

"I just wanted to know if you're in L.A."

"Yeah, I got in a few hours ago. I was just taking a nap."

"Do you know the plan?"

"Yes, I know the plan. We talked about it last time I came."

"Great. Any questions?"

"Well I have one."

"What is it?"

"When will the plan take action?"

"I don't know. Maybe a few hours after you get here."

"A few _hours?_"

"Yes, a few hours. We want Channy to happen before the end of the week."

"_Channy_?"

"Yeah, Channy. It means Sonny and Chad."

"Tawni, I don't think we should be doing this…"

"Don't you want Sonny to be happy?"

"Yes, but I don't think this is the way…"

"I have to go paint my nails. Bye!"

Lucy's POV

I'm scared that this isn't going to work. I'm scared that it's only going to hurt Sonny.

This all happened the last time I came.

**Flashback**

"Tawni? Do Sonny and Chad like each other?"

"Duh! Of course they do!" Tawni said. Then Zora came in.

"They don't just like each other, they _love_ each other."

"That's a bit of an exasperation don't you think?" I asked. Then Nico and Grady came in.

"No it's not." They said simultaneously. That's when Chad came in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chad asked.

"Your love life." Zora said.

"Wait guys you have to be more specific. Chad has three loves:

Sonny

His Hair

The Mirror

Himself" Nico said.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. And I don't love Sonny."

"Yes you do." We all said at the same time.

"No I don't!"

"Come on Chad. We all know that you do. Can't you just admit it?" Tawni said.

"I DON'T LOVE HER!"

"Chad. Confess. Or else I'll come into your house in the middle of the night and shave your head." Zora said.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Okay fine. I _may _just _may _have a few feelings for her…"

"Go on." I said.

"And maybe deep, deep, deep, down inside I may like her…"

"Go on."

"Okay! I like her! Are you happy now?"

"Yes." We all said at the same time.

**End of Flashback**

That's when we all sat down and talked about a way to get them together. Until we all decided on one idea. Which was to get Sonny jealous. I told them that Sonny doesn't get jealous, only depressed. But they didn't listen to me. Let's just hope this works.

**I'm sorry if it was bad! But I hope it wasn't! And sorry if it was too long!**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I have a really stupid question. How is Channy pronounced? My sister and I have been having a debate over it. So if you could tell me, which would be nice because I don't like having arguments with my sister. Especially over such stupid things.**

**Now here is Chapter 3 of Lucy's Back.**

Lucy's POV

I was about to walk into Condor Studios with three things on my mind:

The Plan

Sonny

The fact that I might either lose my best friend or make her happy.

Well, it's too late to back out now. Here it goes…

I walked in to see Sonny looking more excited than I've ever seen her.

She ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. When she let go of me she started to say,

"Oh my gosh! You don't know how much I missed you! What do you want to do first? I was thinking blindfolded makeovers, but then I thought that you might want to make dream catchers! I don't know though. What do you think?"

I didn't follow a word that she said.

"Calm down Sonny. Could you repeat what you said? You said it so quickly."

"Okay. Sorry! Well I wanted to say that I…" I didn't get to hear what she said next. She was interrupted by Tawni who came, grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me back to her dressing room.

"Tawni! What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just want to tell you that we decided that the plan should take action around lunch."

"Lunch? I was going to go with Sonny to get…"

"I don't care. You'll just have to tell her that you want to have lunch here."

"But after we got Buffalo wings, we were going to…"

"Once again I don't care! Don't you remember that I said we wanted Channy to happen by the end of the week?"

"But I also wanted to hang out with my best friend before the possibility that she might hate me forever!"

It was silent for a moment. But then Tawni spoke again.

"She is not going to hate you! She's going to love you for what you're doing!"

I didn't really believe that, but at the same time I felt like I had to do this.

"Fine. When's lunch?"

"In fifteen minutes."

In fifteen minutes! I really wanted more time!

"Fine. I'll be there."

**Sorry! I get a horrible feeling that this chapter sucked!**

**But I promise that the next one is going to be good.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

It's weird how you get inspiration from random things. I just got inspiration from eating popcorn. So I got excited, and decided to post another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chad's POV

I started to walk to the cafeteria nervously. Wait, I never get nervous! That's never a good sign. I was just nervous that I couldn't pull this off. Wait, of course I can! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I can do anything!

I started to walk faster. I started to get excited. Then that walk turned into a run. Before I knew it, I was in front of the cafeteria doors.

I got nervous again.

I opened the door just a little bit to see who was already in there.

I first saw Tawni sitting with Lucy. Then I looked around and saw Sonny sitting with the other Randoms. Tawni saw me and motioned me to come in.

I opened the door slowly and tip toed over to where Tawni and Lucy were.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Tawni asked.

"I was just staring at myself in the mirror." I said. Trying to hide the fact that I was nervous and trying to give a pep talk to myself.

"Well, whatever," Tawni said. "But the plan needs to get started right about NOW!"

Sonny's POV

I turned my head to see Chad talking to Tawni and Lucy.

I wonder what that's all about.

Then I saw Lucy run up to me.

"You're not going to believe what just happened!" She said excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm going out with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

My heart dropped. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what I was feeling. Sadness? Anger? Depression? I couldn't explain it. It was like my world had just ended.

Eventually I was able to choke out, "T-t-hat's great."

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No! Of course not! Everything's fine!"

"Okay." She said. Then she walked back to the table where Tawni and Chad were sitting.

What just happened?

Lucy's POV

This is not good.

I can already tell that Sonny's depressed. I knew this plan would not work out well! But it's too late. I already did it. Now I have to face the consequences. I just hope that maybe Sonny won't hate me.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!**


	5. Vote Please!

**I have three new ideas for a story.**

**Which one is best:**

**Mr. Condor is sick of the rivalry between So Random! and Mackenzie Falls. So he decides to put them all on a new show that's a dram-edy (a drama and a comedy). Will they be able to survive working together?**

**Chad decides that he doesn't want to be an actor any more. So he quits his job at Condor Studios, cuts his hair, and moves back to his home state Texas. Will he be able to handle being just Chad instead of Chad Dylan Cooper? Will he miss the fame? Will he miss Sonny?**

**Mr. Condor decides it would be a fun experience if he switched things around a little bit. But how will the cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls react when they find out this may involve switching shows?**

**Please tell me what you think! I can't decide!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm actually excited about this chapter! I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Note: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. (If I did, I would make Falling for the Falls premiere sooner than next month)**

Lucy's POV

I walked up to Sonny's dressing room door. I needed to tell her the truth. I couldn't take it anymore. It's been eating me up inside. And now, I don't even care about the consequences.

I knocked on the door. Sonny opened it. Her eyes looked red and puffy. Has she been _crying_?

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Sonny, I need to tell you…"

I was then cut off by Tawni who barged through the door.

"Hi Lucy!" she said.

"Hi Tawni. Now Sonny I need to tell you…"

"What color should I paint my nails?"

"I don't know Tawni. Well anyway…"

"I was thinking pink. What do you think?"

"Pinks great. Now Sonny…"

"But I was also thinking blue."

"Fine! Paint them blue! Now let me say…"

"I have an idea! I should paint them pink _and _blue!"

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Now listen to…"

"Lucy, I have to go." Sonny said as she walked away.

"Lucy! What are you doing?" Tawni said as I tried to chase after Sonny.

"I have to tell Sonny the truth." I said.

"No! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because the plan is just starting to work!"

"Tawni, the plan isn't working! It's just making her want to stay away from Chad more!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Ha! I got you! You can learn a thing or two from Sonny and Chad! Please continue with the plan Lucy! It's just starting to work! If you'll give it a chance, it'll work! Please!"

"Fine. I'll give it five days. If it doesn't work by then, I'm going to tell Sonny the truth."

"Sounds like a reasonable deal. I'll tell everyone else. But for now, you're still Chad's fake girlfriend."

"Okay."

"See you later Lucy."

Great. Now I feel stupid. Why did I just make that deal? I'm going to torture Sonny for five more days! Well I have to go now. My first fake date is tonight.

**I worked for a long time on this chapter. I hope it's okay.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is mostly Chad and Lucy's first fake date. I'm excited about this one!**

**Enjoy!**

Sonny's POV

Why am I so sad about this? I should be happy for Lucy! She gets to date Chad Dylan Cooper! I shouldn't act all moody and depressed. I better go up to Lucy and apologize.

I went to my dressing room to see Tawni dressing up Lucy.

"Hi Tawni! Hi Lucy!" I said trying to be as cheery as possible.

"Hi Sonny!" They both said at the same time.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just getting ready for my first date with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Lucy said.

"That's great. Lucy I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I should have been more happy for you."

"That's okay! You didn't do anything! There's nothing to be sorry for!" Lucy said.

"So where are you and Chad going for your first date?"

"Lookout Mountain." She said dreamily.

"Oh, that's nice." I said trying to sound happy.

"Well I better get going. Chad was going to take me there after rehearsal. Bye Sonny!"

"Bye Lucy!" I said.

**Later on that Evening**

"Mom! Can you drive me to Lookout Mountain?"

"No! I have to go to a party tonight!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fine." I couldn't wait to get my own car.

I only want to go to Lookout Mountain to look after Lucy and make sure Chad doesn't do anything stupid. It's not like I'm being a stalker. I just wanted to look after my best friend. I mean, she is going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper! Who knows what could happen?

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

I eventually called up Grady and convinced him to take me. And sure enough, when I got there, Lucy and Chad were already there. I hid near their car to hear what they were talking about. It's weird, because now I feel like a stalker.

Chad's POV

"Lucy! Why would you tell Sonny?" I asked.

"Because she's my best friend! I wouldn't want to hurt her! And I don't think that you want to hurt her either!"

"We're not hurting her! It's all part of the plan!"

"Who cares about the plan? It's a stupid plan! Sonny's not like anyone else! She's not like you! She doesn't get jealous!"

"What are you talking about? Everyone gets jealous! It's a part of life. Don't say that she has never gotten jealous before!"

"Of course she has! But she's a people pleaser! If someone wants something, but she wants it too, she'll let the other person have it! So this plan isn't going to work!"

"Of course it'll work!"

"Why?"

"Because I came up with it!" It's true. Any plan I come up with has to work.

"Fine. But if it doesn't take affect in five days, you know I'm going to tell her!"

"That's not fair! Plans take time!"

"Sorry. I already made a deal with Tawni."

"Dang it Tawni! Well it doesn't matter anyway, because I know for a fact that it's going to work!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Want to bet on it?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I bet $300.00 that's it's not going to work."

"How about $400.00 that it will work?"

"$500.00"

"$600.00"

"$700.00"

"Okay! That's enough!" I said. I may look rich, but I don't have a money tree growing in the backyard.

"Fine. And as an addition, if you lose, you have to wear a chicken suit to Condor Studios for a week."

"Fine. But if I win, you also have to let me cut your hair."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Sonny's POV

What are they talking about?

All I heard was something about jealousy, a plan, and a chicken suit.

Oh no! Do they think I'm jealous and they have a plan to dress me up in a chicken suit?

I feel so guilty now! I'm not trying to act jealous! I'm not jealous at all! I couldn't be happier for Lucy!

I popped up and showed myself to Lucy and Chad.

"AHH!!!" they both screamed.

"I'm sorry to both of you! I'm not jealous! And I would understand if you wanted to dress me up in a chicken suit!"

"What are you talking about? And more importantly, why are you here?" Chad asked.

"Oh, I was just…" I said. I didn't make up an explanation. So I didn't know what to say.

"Whatever. But why did you think we would dress you up in a chicken suit?" Chad asked.

"Because, you guys think I'm jealous! But I'm not! I'm happy for you Lucy! I would never be jealous!"

"Sonny! We're not mad at you!" Lucy said.

"Then why were you talking about a plan, jealousy, and a chicken suit?" I asked.

No one answered.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. It's none of my business. Sorry for eavesdropping! Continue on your date." I said.

I walked away feeling a bit depressed and defeated. And there was only one thing on my mind: Why were they talking about a chicken suit?

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!**


	8. Chapter 7

**YAY! SEVENTH CHAPTER!**

Sonny's POV

_I was in a church chapel. And I was sitting in there crying, when the doors burst open. And Lucy gracefully walked down the aisle. When she got to the alter the groom turned around and it was…_

I woke up in tears. Then I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Then the person quietly opened the door. It was Lucy.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine! I just had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I don't even remember! Go back to sleep." I said.

"No! Tell me! I know you're lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are! Your voice got all high again!"

"It doesn't matter Lucy! Go away!"

"No! I'm your friend, you can tell me anything!"

"You don't always tell me everything and you know it!"

She paused for a second. And after a few minutes she spoke again.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Before I tell you this, will you promise not to be mad at me?"

"It depends on what it is."

"Will you promise to still be my friend?"

"I can't promise that."

"Alright, here it goes…"

Lucy's POV

I had never been so nervous in my life. What were the people at Condor Studios going to say? What was Sonny going to say? Would she be mad? Would I lose my best friend?

"Here it goes…" I hesitated. What I'm about to tell her could change her, me, Chad, and everybody. But she's going to find out anyway! Why shouldn't I tell her early so no serious damage would be done?

"Ever since I went to my first visit in Condor Studios, I knew you and Chad liked each other. Everyone in Condor Studios knew that both of you liked each other! So me, the cast of So Random!, and Chad, came up with a plan."

"Continue." Sonny said.

"I tried to tell them that making you jealous would not help with anything, but they didn't listen. So they decided that when I came back to Condor Studios, I would be Chad Dylan Cooper's fake girlfriend."

Tears were welling up in Sonny's eyes. And after a tear escaped from her eye, she exploded.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME LUCY?! WHY?" Then she ran out of the room. I tried to run after her, but by the time I got to the living room, she was gone.

Sonny's POV

I woke up to see Zora staring at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in front of Condor Studios. We all thought you were hurt Sonny! After you left Lucy, you didn't come back! We sent a search party out for you, and I think that they're still looking for you! I better call them and tell them I found you." Zora said.

Now it was coming back to me.

"Zora, does everyone know why I left?"

"Yeah. We all had a big discussion about it."

"Zora, why did you and everyone else do this to me?"

"We thought it would work. Even though I had a much better plan!"

"What was it?"

"Okay, first we were going to need…"

"Actually, never mind. I don't think I want to know." I said. I wasn't in the mood for hearing about one of Zora's plans.

"Is Lucy mad at me?" I asked.

"No! Why would she be? She's mad at herself and everyone who came up with the plan! Why would she be mad at you?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I was mean to her. And I shouldn't have stormed off like that."

"Sonny, as much as you try and deny this, EVERYONE gets mad. Even you! I get mad when someone bumps into me, I can't imagine what I would do if someone did the same thing to me! So you have every right to be angry and sad! You can't help how you feel! And I think that Tawni and Chad were not even thinking about your feelings, just about themselves. Don't be mad at Lucy by the way. She didn't want to do this. She was pushed into it. And by the time she started, it was too late. And she regrets it! Wow. That was long!"

Right as I was about to say something, a large limo pulled up in front of the building. One by one Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady, and Lucy got out. They started to yell about how worried they were about me.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone quickly got quiet.

"I can't believe you are all yelling at me! Do you know what I've been through lately? Do you know how much you guys hurt me? I can't believe that you all would do something like this to me!" I walked up to Tawni first.

"Tawni! I consider you one of my best friends too! Why would you do this? Would you be happy if I did the same to you?"

"Well, we didn't think your feelings would be hurt…"

"You have no idea what I feel! Everything is not as it seems! I'm not perfect! I'm not happy 24/7! Sometimes I go home depressed and angry!"

Chad smirked. That's when I marched up to him, and slapped him.

"And you! Why did you go through all this trouble? You could've just asked me out! Not hurt me! You think I want to go out with you now? Maybe I did once upon a time, but now, your dead to me."

I decided not to yell at Lucy. Instead I grabbed her by the hand and took her to the bowling alley.

"Sonny, I'm really sorry…"

"It's okay Lucy. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"No. I'm serious Sonny, I really am sorr…"

"I've forgiven you Lucy. I think I'm madder at Chad and Tawni than at you. I know you were pushed into it. But I must confess that I'm still a little bit angry. That's why I came here!"

"The bowling alley?"

"It's where I always go to let off some steam. It's one of the only things that keeps me from exploding like I did back there." Then all of a sudden, I started to cry.

**Wow. That was long. And I'm going to continue this story! This isn't the end! Because I would be sad if it were. And sorry Sonny found out so soon. I just felt bad for her even though she's a fictional character.**

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!**


End file.
